


Standing At Attention

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser's relationship is pretty new, and Ray is ready to go - but Fraser's standing guard duty.  So Ray gives Fraser a little preview of what he'd like to do to Fraser when they're alone later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing At Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed!

Ray smiled like hadn't smiled since...  Well, since Stella if he was truly honest with himself.  His relationship with Fraser was still fresh, and as he looked at the clock, he realized it was nearly time for him to be off of work - and for Fraser to be off whatever was keeping him busy at the Consulate.  
  
Standing up and stretching, Ray grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, his fingers automatically going to the pocket to pull out his keys.  He took a few steps towards the door, then stuffed his hand into his other pocket.  Feeling the small packet in the pocket caused a smile to cross his face, and he let his thumb rub across the ridge that the condom made in its packing.  As lustful thoughts played out in his head, he quickly strode out of the station, double-timed it down the stairs, and had to fight the urge to do the hood-sweep across the front of the Goat.  He'd seen Steve McQueen do it once in a movie, though the one time he'd done it in the past, he fell right on his ass.  And seeing how is ass was still a little sore from the night before, he decided to skip it - at least this time.  
  
It didn't take any time to get to the Consulate, which actually frustrated Ray because that meant Fraser was still on duty.  He shook his head as he got out of the GTO and walked up to where Fraser stood, ramrod still, a vision of red that matched the shed leaves of the Autumn trees that littered the street.  "Serious?  The Ice Queen got you doin' _this_?" he asked.  
  
But as usual, Fraser just stood stoically and didn't move a muscle.  Ray had no idea how the guy did it; he barely even blinked.  Since he had to wait, judging by the time on his watch, he came to rest a couple of steps lower than Fraser, and shook his head.  Four minutes to go in Fraser's shift.  "I hate waiting," Ray mumbled.  And while he normally wouldn't mind, well now that he had Fraser...   
  
Shaking his head, Ray tried to put the visions of a naked, writhing Fraser out of his head.  He adjusts his cock in the coarse fabric of his jeans with the heel of his palm and glanced up at Fraser through blonde lashes.  "Dammit, Fraser, I got plans.  Plans for me, you..."  
  
If he had blinked, he would have missed it.  But there was a tug - ever so gently - at the side of Fraser's mouth, that caused a miniscule smile; there and gone an instant later.  But it was clear from that little escaping hint of happiness that Fraser shared Ray's feelings.  
  
And that's when it came to him, a product of his vivid imagination.  So Ray quickly plans it out, not overthinking a thing, and began to put his plan in motion.  With a heaving sigh, he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the car for a moment.  He let his eyes wander up and down Fraser's form, a smile on his face.  And as he made as even-keeled movement as he could, Ray pulled his hands from the pockets of his jacket, the foil-wrapped condom flittering to the ground.  
  
"Well would you look at that," Ray said.  He turned to present Fraser with his backside as he leaned down and picked up the packet.  "Man, it's a good thing I didn't lose this."  He confidently marched up the steps, coming to Fraser's side.  "I think this is the last one we have.  And Fraser?  You _know_ I got plans for that ass of yours, right?"  
  
Fraser didn't move, emboldening Ray even further so he leaned in, putting his arm around his partner.  "Yeah, Frase...  You know, after what you gave me last night, I'd love to return the favor.  Get you back to my place, strip you out of this uniform.  God, it's got to be hot. You hot, Benton Buddy?  'cause I sure as hell am."  So Ray takes off his jacket and expertly tossed it into the window of the GTO.  "There.  Better," Ray said, and turned to Fraser, studying him.  "You know, Frase?  You kinda look a little hot there, too.  Better get you out of that uniform before you overheat.  Though," Ray added, then leaned in close.  He inhaled the scent of his partner, making a show of it.  "God you smell good," he whispered, and just because he could, he let his tongue dart out and licked the bit of skin just below Fraser's ear, and then leaned down some more, teeth biting gently at Fraser's neck.  "You're not sweatin, are ya pal?" Ray asked, and then let his hand gently walk down Fraser's back, resting just at the beltline.  "It's not too hot, but you know...  You look like you just might be getting a little warm."  
  
Ray's adventuresome spirit is paid back when Fraser's breathing hesitated for just a beat, which caused Ray to grin impishly.  "I wonder what you'd do if I dropped to my knees.  Right now," Ray contemplated out loud.  "Not that I want to give the whole neighborhood a show, but ya know, it could be fun."  Ray got close again, and let his breath cascade over Fraser's neck.  "But I could do it.  Just drop to my knees right here, undo your belt, and pull those pants right off that fuckable ass, Benton Fraser.  And then I'd bury my nose in your crotch.  Maybe lick your balls some as I tugged on that foreskin - which, have I told you is fucking _awesome_ to play with?  No?  Well, I could show you."   
  
Moving from Fraser's side to his front, Ray smiled when he saw Fraser's eyes hesitatingly dip before again finding whatever spot it was on the horizon that Fraser focused on when doing guard duty.  But Ray doesn't kneel in front of Fraser.  Instead, he leans in, feeling Fraser's warm breath on his cheek, and continued confiding in his new lover.  "What I wouldn't give to suck your cock right now, Fraser.  But I can wait...  I can wait until you're off duty, and the Ice Queen isn't twenty feet away, watching us from her office."  A warm pant as Fraser's breath caught, and Ray smiled, leaning in further.  "Would you like that Fraser?  You want an audience when I go down on you?"  
  
The only response he got in reply is another jagged pant against his cheek.  "I _knew_ you got a kinky side," Ray chuffed out with a laugh.  "It's always the quiet ones."  Ray studied Fraser for a moment, shaking his head.  
  
After a few beats, Ray went back to Fraser's side, leaned in close, and whispered his own admission.  "Hey, I got a kinky side, too, Fraser.  Want me to tell you 'bout it?"  But without waiting, he hooked an arm over Fraser's shoulder again and got close.  "So here's the deal.  Yeah, you smell good.  _Real_ good.  But I want to take you back to my place, strip you out of this monkey suit, and then drag you into the shower.  Now don't get me wrong," he added, going in for another sniff, "you smell good.  _Real_ good.  But I want to watch you wash yourself off, and then drag you out of the bathroom and push you down on the bed."  He nips at Fraser's neck.  "And then I'm gonna crawl between your legs, hold your hands down, and then take that big, uncut Canuck cock in my mouth.  You don't get to play with yourself - that's _my_ job.  And when you finally get that, I'll let go of your hands only so I can start to jack you off with one hand, while my fingers start to play with your ass.  Then I'm gonna lean down, maybe lick your balls for a little while.  You know, somethin' to pass the time until the _real_ show starts.  And then I'm gonna move down as I put your legs over my shoulder, and I'm gonna lick that hot ass of yours Fraser.  You ever been rimmed?  Because if you haven't that's a damn shame, what with an ass like that.  I want to run my tongue over the hole, bite at the cheeks a little.  Just until you break out in a sweat and get to whimpering.  And then when you're begging for it, I'm gonna start jacking you off.  Stick my tongue deep in your ass, and let my fingers play with the head of your cock, stroking up and down until you're weak and you're beggin' me to let you come.  You want that Fraser?"  
  
A visible gulp is all Ray gets in response.  
  
After he checks his watch, seeing he's only got another 45 seconds or so, Ray decides to pull out the big guns.  "Yeah, I bet you want it.  I bet if I look down, there's gonna be a nice big wet spot in your pants.  That big cock's already leaking for me, isn't it, Frase?"  
  
This time it's a hesitant licking of lips, accompanied quickly by a darting look.  
  
"And then, when you're nice and spent.  When you're so weak that you can't walk and all that hot, sticky come is pooled on your stomach, you know what I'm gonna do?"  He pulls back a fraction of an inch and teased, "No, I'm not gonna lick it up, even though that's grade-A stuff.  No, Frase.  What I'm gonna do is run my fingers through it, and then push it all over your ass.  I'm gonna fucking use it as lube, get you all nice and ready for me.  And when you are, I'm gonna take what's left and I'm gonna put it all over my cock.  Fuck, I'm so fucking hard right now," and Ray gently turned his body to the side, leaning against Fraser gently so his partner could feel his hardness.  "I'm gonna get my cock all nice and slippery and pull your legs on my shoulders.  And then I'm gonna lean down, bite those fucking beautiful lips that sucked me off yesterday, maybe chew on a nipple, and then push my cock deep inside you.  Oh yeah, you're love it.  So fucking hot, and so fucking sticky.  I'm gonna ram into you over and over, until I make you come again, and then I'm gonna shoot my load deep in your ass.  You want that, Fraser?  You want my load deep in your ass?"  
  
There's a hint of a moan that escaped Fraser's lips, and when Ray looks up, there's sweat along Fraser's brow.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna make you feel _real_ good, Fras-"  
  
**_DONG_** the nearby church bell tolls, and in an instant, Ray has a handful of Mountie, hands roaming across Ray's backside and pulling him close as Fraser's lips press against his, tongue demanding entrance.  
  
Fraser kissed him for what felt like an eternity.  "Well _hello_ there, Mister Mountie," Ray teased when he finally pulled back.  
  
Not hesitating for a moment, Fraser nearly tumbles down the stairs he walks so fast, and barks, "Get in the car, Ray."  
  
With the most innocent look plastered across his face, Ray asked, "Umm, don't you-"  
  
But Fraser doesn't let him finish.  Instead, he walks up two steps and grabbed Ray's hand, then with his demanding voice barely above a whisper, growled, " _Get in the fucking car, Ray_."  
  
Fraser dropping the F-bomb startled Ray a bit, but the look of want in Fraser's eyes made up for it. So instead of teasing Fraser with something like, "Language," as is usually done to him, Ray just gave Fraser a playful salute, adding, "Sir, yes sir."  And seconds later, they were pulled away from the curb and on their way to Ray's apartment, where Ray found out _exactly_ what Fraser thought of his fantasy.


End file.
